


Truths

by zappedbysnow



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Secret Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comic, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappedbysnow/pseuds/zappedbysnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson got hit by a truth spell. Clint asks too many questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElectricityLingerss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricityLingerss/gifts).



> First of all, I think Coulson spent a lot of time under the sun. He's got a tan (because I realized too late that I was running f.lux while coloring). And it's a bit too late for me to change his skin color without affecting the rest of the comic so, I'm really sorry about that. ^^'
> 
> Also, someday I will draw with less messy lines and be consistent in drawing facial features. Not yet tho. haha 
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy the comic. 
> 
> Merry Christmas! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at my [tumblr](http://snowzapped.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
